A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by blackraven316
Summary: Set after "Forced Entry" season 2 when Gibbs and Kate find the picture of Laura Rowan on Jeremy Davidson's computer. Kate and Gibbs decide it's time to act on the unresolved sexual tension between the two of them.


Set after "Forced Entry" (season 2 episode 9)

Kate and Gibbs search Jeremy Davidson's apartment and find the picture Laura Rowan sent him on his computer.

Prompt: "Let's just say, theoretically, I had a picture of me like this..."

The evening after they solved the case, Kate went home exhausted and plopped down at her computer with a cup of hot tea and a blanket. She opened her Documents and opened a folder she kept her scandalous pictures in. She and Abby had gotten together one night and took sexy pictures of each other. Of course they had several drinks in them their pictures got more risque as she scrolled down. Kate had the ones she kept of her safe in a secret password protected folder. She smiled as she scrolled down to see her pictures of herself each one more naughty than the next. Abby eventually got her to take her clothes off til she was completely naked. Kate grinned as she wondered what Gibbs would do if she sent him a sexy picture of herself. Maybe she should send the one where she was completely naked with her fingers in her glistening cunt...

Kate licked her lips as she thought of her sexy boss. He was so hot and made her wet just by standing next to her. She couldn't help staring at his ass whenever he walked in front of her or bending over to give him a nice view. Last week she and Gibbs were down in autopsy and Ducky was pointing something out to them on the table. When Ducky had turned his back for a moment, Kate had stepped directly in front of Gibbs and bent over the table shoving her ass against the front of his pants. She grinned as she heard his quick intake of breath and he grabbed her hips and thrust before moving her away from him before Ducky caught them. The rest of the day, Gibbs walked around with a hard on while Kate threw him dirty little smirks.

Kate and Gibbs had been dancing around their unresolved sexual tension for a year now and Kate decided it was time it came to an end. She knows Gibbs never checks his email so she decided to print a picture to leave on his desk for him. The next day Kate picked her clothes out very carefully. She decided on a tight black pencil skirt (with no panties underneath) and a plain white skin tight tank top. She put on a pair of red heels and applied her make up giving her eyes a smokey look. She carefully curled her hair and put half up and kept the other half down. After putting her printed out picture in a folder to keep them safe and hidden from Tony, she headed to work. This was going to be an interesting day.

Gibbs had going crazy since the "incident" last week with Kate in autopsy. He couldn't forget the way her tight round ass felt pressed against his cock and he wanted more than anything to fuck her right there. He would've have too if Ducky hadn't been in the room. But he had to control his urges and gently move her away but first he thrust his hips into her ass letting her know that he wanted her. And then he walked around hard as a rock all day while Kate smirked at him. 'Little minx.' he thought as he remembered the naughty smirks she sent him that day. She knew he was hard and he wanted to fuck her.

As he walked into the bullpen, he noticed Tony and McGee were already there. "Morning, Boss!" Tony said. Gibbs grunted in response and looked around to see Kate wasn't there yet. He had just sat down when he heard the elevator ding. He looked up and felt his pants get tighter. In walked Kate wearing the sexiest outfit he's ever seen her in. His eyes traveled down her hot little body as he unashamedly undressed her in his mind. He heard Tony whistle and he suddenly felt the urge to smack him. Kate should not be dressed like that in public knowing it was going to drive the men in the office crazy. If Gibbs had it his way, she would only dress like that for him... or she would be dressed in absolutely nothing. He imagined her naked waiting for him in his basement, laying on his boat with her legs spread and her pussy wet and tight just for him... Gibbs groaned silently as he watched her sit down and cross her legs provocatively. He knew this was going to be a long day.

He got up and mumbled something about getting coffee. While he was gone Kate got up and pretended to put a report down on his desk and slipped a picture of her in a skimpy little see through bra with her nipples straining to get out and a pair of see through barely there panties laying on her unmade bed, in the report folder. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to it. She waited patiently for Gibbs to return from his morning coffee run. Kate could already feel her pussy throbbing under her skirt.

Gibbs returned and immediately got hard all over again as he glanced over at Kate to see her working at her computer, her breasts pressed together and she was chewing on her lip as she concentrated. He wanted to be nibbling on her lips and breasts... and her pussy. He sat down quickly so no one would notice his hard on and picked up the report Kate had left on his desk. He opened it and almost spewed coffee all over as he stared down at the picture of Kate. She was laying on her bed wearing see through, barely there bra and panties set. Kate was sucking provocatively on her finger and gazing lustfully at the camera. Gibbs' hand immediately went down to soothe his throbbing dick as he literally drooled over the picture. He looked up at Kate who winked at him. He watched her hand slowly travel up her skirt. He wanted so badly to go over there and lift her skirt so he could watch, but Tony and McGee were sitting right there. Of course, they couldn't see what she was doing behind her desk but Gibbs could and he knew he would have to punish her for being so naughty at work. As for the picture, he was definitely keeping that. No way she was getting that back.

Kate was feeling feisty and horny as she rubbed her clit behind her desk for only Gibbs to see. She knew she was being naughty and hoped Gibbs would discipline her later on. She pulled her skirt up a little more and felt her pussy juices flood to her center as Gibbs licked his lips as he watched her pleasure herself. Gibbs' hands traveled to his cock and he rubbed himself while he watched her play with her pussy. She slowly pulled her hand out and brought it up to suck the juices off. Gibbs bent his head and silently chastised himself as he realized he was pumping his cock while he watched Kate get herself off. He quickly shoved his dick back in his pants and stood up. "Kate, with me. Now!" he barked.

Kate adjusted her skirt and shrugged at Tony and McGee who looked up to see Gibbs going to the elevator. They had both missed the little show. Kate followed Gibbs to the elevator and leaned against the wall while Gibbs switched on the emergency stop. As soon as the doors closed, he grabbed her roughly and pulled her up against him. Kate batted her eyelashes innocently at him. "Gibbs! What's wrong?" she asked sweetly as she reached down to squeeze his dick hard. Gibbs groaned and grabbed her wrist and and pinned her to the wall. He leaned over and whispered. "You're being a naughty little girl, Agent Todd. So fucking naughty. Wearing this sexy outfit, slipping that picture to me in your report, and then finger fucking yourself at your desk right in front of me." He opened his pants and Kate moaned as he pulled out his thick, long cock. She reached for it but Gibbs swatted her hands away. He pulled her down on the floor and ripped her skirt down her legs. Kate moaned at his forcefulness but kept her hands to herself. She knew she was already being punished for her little show in the bullpen. Gibbs spread her legs to see her dripping wet cunt ready for him. Gibbs licked his lips and bent his head to swirl his tongue around her clit. Kate cried out and arched her back, pressing her pussy more into his mouth. Gibbs swatted her thigh and she groaned but obeyed his rules. She lay still as he pleasured her with his tongue. She wanted so badly to writhe under him, the pleasure was getting too intense. Gibbs had her clit in his mouth and was sucking hungrily making sloppy slurping noises on her cunt, the vibrations making her wild. Just when she thought she was going to explode, he pulled back and she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Bastard!" she hissed. Gibbs grinned and sat back on his knees. He pulled her hips to close to his cock and Kate thought he was ready to fuck her but instead he took his dick and spanked her naked pussy with it. Kate whimpered and arched her hips trying to tell him what she needed. Gibbs growled and pulled her up roughly. "Get on your hand and knees, Agent Todd. Do it now!" Kate moaned and moved to obey. She was on her hands and knees just as he instructed and he pushed her shoulders down so her ass was on complete display for him. He bounced his dick on her ass several times before leaning over and lapping up her pussy juices that were dripping down her legs. He tickled her pussy with the tip of his tongue. Kate whimpered and pushed her ass to his face trying to get more. Gibbs growled and stood up. He rubbed her ass before spanking her hard. Kate jumped and screamed with pleasure and pain.

"You just don't learn, do you Kate? You like being a bad girl, don't you?" Gibbs growled as his hand came down again. Kate moaned and squirmed but Gibbs held her tightly. "I love being your bad girl." she growled to him. "Fuck me, Gibbs! Do it now!" Gibbs almost came just then. He spanked her repeatedly until her ass was a wonderful shade of red and she was sobbing and begging him to fuck her senseless. "Bad girl!" He pulled back and then without warning, he rammed his thick heavy dick into her tight cunt. Kate and Gibbs cried out as her tight pussy swallowed his dick. He fucked her there in the elevator of the NCIS building. The slapping sounds of his balls echoed wonderfully against the steel walls. Kate slammed her hands on the floor as he pounded relentlessly into her naughty little cunt. "Fuck, Gibbs! Don't stop!" she wailed as he reached around and flicked her clit. She gasped and leaned down so she was on her elbows. The new angle gave him even more access to her pussy and he threw his head back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Shit! Katie!" he yelled as his hot cum shot into her tight pussy. Kate screamed at the intensiveness of their climax. The two of them fell down on the floor together panting and moaning.

After about 2 minutes of catching their breath, Kate and Gibbs pulled each other in for a kiss. "We didn't even get all our clothes off... wow." Kate laughed. Gibbs laughed with her and kissed her once more. "Come by my place tonight and I'll make sure to take the rest of your clothes off." he guaranteed her. Kate grinned and pulled her skirt back on. "It's a deal, Agent Gibbs!"


End file.
